


sea stars and soft things

by rmaowl



Series: january [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Friendship/Love, Glasses, Hair, Hoodies, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Long Hair, Love, Love Confessions, Nail Polish, Nicknames, Panic, Pet Names, Sappy, heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Plaxum’s wavy hair descends past her shoulders, pale with subtle streaks of color, shining several shades of rainbow.





	sea stars and soft things

"You must be mad, coming here like this,” Plaxum teases, fingers wiggling. Her fingernails are painted white, Lance notices. He smiles.

“I must be,” he agrees, pushing a chestnut lock of his own hair behind his ear.

He’s a little nervous, but it’s entirely warranted, okay? Plaxum’s stunning. Her wavy hair descends past her shoulders, pale with subtle streaks of color, shining several shades of rainbow. Her lilac-hued glasses look adorable on her, tiny seashells stuck to their winged corners. She’s wearing a hoodie patterned with pastel mermaid scales that gleam in the light. She laughs at his dumb jokes and returns the nicknames he gives her tenfold. She rambles extensively about sea life and the potential existence of mermaids and the countless conspiracy theories she’s read online. She grins at him like he’s her entire world, sometimes. She’s wonderful, and he’s falling hard, harder than anyone’s ever fallen for him before.

It’s valid for him to be scared. That’s what he’s trying to say.

No one loves him back, not as intensely as he loves them. It hasn’t happened once. He’ll give his everything to them, pour himself into the relationship, only to have them leave without a second thought.

“You okay?” Plaxum asks, cutting into his thoughts. Her hand loosely encircles his wrist.

“Fine,” he says shortly. An ocean of tears sparkle in his eyes.

“Sure you are, sea star.” She appears pleased with herself at the unintentional rhyme, lips quirking upwards momentarily before she returns to being serious. “Spill the tea. What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

“Big brain,” he mutters disdainfully. “Yeah, sure.”

“Ah.” Plaxum nods decisively. “Self esteem issues.” She only blinks once before she launches into a spiel that startles Lance greatly. “Have I ever told you that you’re a loving and caring human that I cherish endlessly? You’re selfless and thoughtful and empathetic. You take care of everyone around you before you take care of yourself, if you take care of yourself at all, and sometimes that sucks! You deserve to be loved and cared for, y’know? I try my best to do that. You deserve good things, things that make you feel soft, like face masks and nail polish and big sweaters. I love you tons. I can’t express it properly. I’m sorry. You’re heckin’ lovely, sea star.”

Lance... dies a little. He even says that he “needs a minute to reboot” which makes Plaxum laugh. That sends him spiraling further. Her laugh is such a pure thing and it’s incredibly dear to his heart.

She holds his hand on the rest of their walk home and sits with him in his bedroom until he’s ready to talk.

Lance silently agonizes over what he’s going to say. He’s not as eloquent as Plaxum is, but he wants decent word choice at least. He wants to be able to convey his love for her accurately, despite his panicked state and his pounding heart and his sweaty palms.

“Hey,” Plaxum chirps, her brow furrowed. “Don’t go all patriotic two-thousand-yard stare on me. Baby. Starfish. Angel.” She makes a beckoning kissy noise, like one would do to a small and adorable animal. She shifts where she’s sitting, her frown deepening. “Sweetie. Cupcake. Mermaid.”

Lance shakes his head as he snaps out of it, blushing fiercely. “Plax,” he stammers, “Plax, babe, I heckin’ adore you. I’d die for you. I want to love and support you forever and ever.”

It’s awkward and stilted and halfway mumbled.

Plaxum, she... dies a little anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: patriotism, nuts, glasses  
> dialogue prompt: “you must be mad, coming here like this.”


End file.
